


Waiting (At Adamant)

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Series: Commander Cullen's Thoughts [10]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily





	Waiting (At Adamant)

Cullen heard the dragon before he saw it. "Maker...No..." He says to himself as he watches the dragon circle the fort. Pulling his glass out, he follows the progression of the Inquisitor and her group as they chased after a Warden and a man. The female Warden casts spell after spell at the man, until she is grabbed by the dragon and tossed like a rag doll. Cullen prays as the dragon approaches Shaelya and her companions. "Please, Maker, let her come out of this alive. Let her come back to me." He mumbles to himself. A spell hits the dragon. As it lands part of the structure starts to fall apart. He sees everyone desperately trying to make it to safety, only to fall. "NO!" He screams as he sees her fall, his heart falling with her. And then a green flash.

 

His second-in-command gives him progress reports, but Cullen barely hears Rylen. He stands there numb, waiting for them to tell him that they found her body, broken, in the debris. "Sir?" Cullen hears Rylen as though he were far away. "Sir!" Rylen says, shaking him. Coming to, he looks at the Knight-Captain. "She might still live, Sir. Her body was not among the debris. Some witnesses say she and her group fell through a rift. There's a rift in the courtyard, maybe she'll come back through there." Cullen lets Rylen guide him to the courtyard. The rift is open, though any demons that come out are easily dealt with. So he waits and prays. _She has to come back to me_ , he thinks, as he helps with the demons. The rift goes active again, but instead of demons people start jumping out.

"Cassandra, Dorian, Varric, Hawke," he mumbles to himself, "please, let her be next." And she is! Shaelya closes the rift and looks around. Her eyes landing on him, they smile at one another. After a quick speech, she requisitions the Wardens. Cullen walks swiftly up to her, and wraps his arms around her, bringing her in close to him. Not caring who saw. He knows their relationship is the worst kept secret in Skyhold. Cullen thanks the Maker and Andraste, and the Elven Gods, because they could have had a hand in bringing her back to him as well.


End file.
